Throw Away the Key
by marbot457
Summary: Rose DeBlood is the almost heartless pirate captain of the ship 'The Eternity' and along with her kind and childish first mate Lethe Rowans they are unstoppable. That is until they defeat Ivan Braginski and his first mate Honda Kiku in a failed attack and take the two men prisoner. Will they open the lock to each others hearts? Or throw away the key? RussiaxOC JapanxOC.


**_Author Disclaimer_**

**Hello fellow Hetalians! This is the first chapter of my new story and I would just like to say that this chapter is quick, really kind of a back round chapter so please stay posted because the others will hopefully be better than this one. Also I do not own anything just my OC Lethe (Rose belongs to **Danidanerd**) Check her out too for more Lethe and Rose stories. **

_**Rose and Lethe POV**_

The sun was shining down on the deck of The Eternity's ship as they cleaned up the last remains of their previous battle. "The king's ships have been destroyed!" The courageous first mate Lethe Rowans yelled to her crew.

Her blonde hair blew out behind her and her dark orange eyes were filled with passion. Her blood red cloak billowed in the wind as she looked out across her crew. She was a happy pirate, well as happy as a pirate woman could be when her grey under shirt and knee high brown boots were stained with blood. It was worth it though, she hated the king and his stupidity and his stuck uppityness… It's a word. (Not really)

A hearty roar came from the exhausted crew as they stuck up their swords in excitement. Lethe smiled and stuck her own sword up along with them as they carried on cheering.

The Eternity Crew. That is what they called themselves, only fitting of course, since the name of the ship was called The Eternity. They, or rather, Lethe and her captain 'The Bloody Rose' were notorious for sinking ships, royal ships, to be exact.

Speaking of the captain, 'The Bloody Rose' stepped up to where Lethe was standing and immediately everything quieted down. Rose smiled internally as the crew gave her looks of total seriousness, they knew not to mess with her.

Rose DeBlood was her real name, but most people opted to call her by her moniker 'The Bloody Rose'. They did this partly because of how she looked. Rose had blood red eyes with hair a black as midnight and a streak of ruby red highlights running through her bangs.

Her cloak was similar to Lethes but it was black with red trimmings around the edges and the hood was slightly lighter than the rest of the cloak. She wore the exact same boots as Lethe except they were black instead of brown.

The other part was mostly due to the fact that she and Lethe were one of the most dangerous pirates out there. "Alright you bilge rats enough of this! Back to work all of ya!" Rose yelled. The men all ran for their lives to get to their designated working areas as they got ready to set sail.

When Rose saw that they were all working diligently she stepped down and gave Lethe a wide grin. Lethe noticed this and bounced down over to where Rose was, laughing and smiling all the while. "Rosie! Rosie! Did ya see me fight? Was I good?" Lethe whispered loudly.

Rose laughed quietly as she gripped the steering wheel and set it on course. Rose called over her shoulder saying, "Yes, yes. You were great, as usual-". She was interrupted by the man from the crow's nest flailing his arms and yelling and pointing at something off in the distance.

Rose swiveled her head to where he was directing her attention towards and smiled dangerously. In an instant she shouted out, "Ready the cannons, Raise the sails!". The crew abandoned what they were doing and immediately followed her orders, scurrying to get their jobs done. Lethe gave Rose a look that said _'Wtf is happening?'_ and Rose pointed to where she saw a ship hurriedly approaching theirs.

A look of understanding crossed over Lethe's face as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head to hide her hair and face. She clasped all of the buttons together to hide her body too. As she looked to where Rose was and saw that she had finished getting herself prepared before Rose.

Lethe took this time to peer at the fast approaching enemy ship that was clearly looking for a fight. The flag that was being raised on the enemy ship brought only one question to Lethe's mind. "Hey Rose!" Lethe called over to the fierce captain, "That is not a kings ship!".

Rose turned to the ship that was still coming in hot and saw the flag that was being raised. _'Pirates? What the hell are a bunch of pirates doing attacking us? Oh well, they came after us so it's only fair that we give them all we've got!'_ Rose thought to herself. Before she could let out the order to attack, Lethe yelled out, "Raise the flag and be prepared! This enemy ship is not a ship filled with pompous princesses, these are pirates!".

Rose glanced at Lethe who was sporting and evil grin and started to sport one of her own. She wondered what exactly these pirates were looking for…

_**Enemy POV**_

Ivan Braginski was the well-known pirate captain of the ship 'Sun of Pain'. He was well-known for attacking any ship that crosses his path. Any ship. Be it king's men, merchants, or even pirates. Most of his attacks were random and in different places but today was different.

This attack was specifically targeted at one notorious ship, 'The Eternity'. He and his first mate, Honda Kiku had been planning this out for many days now and it was finally being set in motion.

The basic plan was to catch them at their weakest point, this being after they finish a previous fight. They were going to follow them from a long distance away and once 'The Eternity' was done successfully sinking a ship, then the 'Sun of Pain' was going to swoop in and annihilate 'The Eternity'.

Why exactly where they attacking 'The Eternity'? It was because of the stories that the survivors brought onto his deck.

He wanted to see this captain that moved so swiftly that you wouldn't see him coming until the last second. And the first mate that was so stealthy that he would have shoved a knife up your spinal cord and you wouldn't know it until you were bleeding to death on the ground.

And mostly he wanted to know who these pirates were, not just the monikers that they went by. He wanted to know who 'The Red Angel' and 'The Blood Rose' were and what they are. There were rumors that these pirates weren't all that they seemed, some survivors, including that last one that he talked to, had even mentioned that they might not even be male.

So in order to uncover this mystery, here he was, sailing straight towards the ship that housed these enigmas. He watched as The Eternity Crew ran around like little ants, easily squashed but indefinitely necessary to the survival of the ship.

He grinned creepily as both of the ship's flags were raised and muttered under his breath "I hope they put up a fight da?" Almost as if hearing him, his first mate Kiku appeared at his side. "It seems that they have spotted us Captain Ivan. Are we to attack now?" Kiku asked looking up at him. Ivan pondered this for a moment and gave a slight nod, motioning Kiku to give out the orders.

Once they were a good 200 feet from the ship and the orders were shouted out, Ivan turned his ship so that the cannons were facing the target. He saw little to no movement on the other ship so he yelled to final order. "Fire!" He bellowed. The booms of the cannon were all that he heard before the inevitable _CRASH _of cannon balls splintering wood.

He expected retaliation from the other ship but surprisingly there was none. "That was very strange, da?" Ivan whispered to himself. Kiku appeared by his side again and announced that the enemy ship was ready to be boarded.

Ivan and Kiku walked over to the boarding ropes and the swung over the gaping hole of water to 'The Eternity'. The once quiet deck of the ship was ruined by The Eternity Crew popping out from where they were hiding and fighting broke out among the two sides.

After fighting off two of the enemy crew members Ivan scanned the area for the captain and the first mate. After finding neither hide nor hair of the two he said out loud, "Don't be a coward, you should come out now da?"

After saying that he felt a presence above him and he heard a high pitched voice say "Aw… That's not a very nice thing to say to someone you haven't even met yet you silly."


End file.
